User talk:Cade Calrayn
What? Whats a sockpuppet? I just got blocked on the star wars wiki, and I didn't even do anything. Can you let me back on? 22:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) What are you doing? You're labeling Star Wars: The Old Republic articles canon? What the hell is going on? 17:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Seriously You're really being an asshole. I want to start fresh on Wookieepedia. All you people do is block out of spite. Stupid Toprawa and Ralltiir blocked me until 2019. That is ridiculous. You are being being ridiculous, and have nothing better to do. I've contributed so much to this wiki over the years, and you guys act like I'm a criminal. I'm going to take this to another level of authority, because you guys are harassing me. If you don't stop, I will get you in trouble. 00:05, April 26, 2016 (UTC) *Pickle, you have absolutely no right to continue to edit our site, nor any ability to "get me in trouble". You are directly and repeatedly defying our official policies against sockpuppetry as you repeatedly use proxy servers and sockpuppets to evade bans. I'm sorry, but we'll just keep banning you. Honestly, you're better off finding something better to do with your time. Cade Calrayn YOU AREN'T BEING FAIR I only use proxy servers, because I was originally blocked for a year, and now 3 years. That is unfair. When I started a new account, I started making good edits. Plus, you are harassing me and banning me from what is a FREE site, that ANYONE can edit. You and Toprawa and Ralltiir, are blocking me out of spite, and draconian rules. This is not the end of this. 00:16, April 26, 2016 (UTC) *You are defying the community rules. That "anyone" excludes the people who break the rules and are banned. If you can't understand how evading a punitive ban by cheating and making a new account under a different name is wrong, then you've got some serious moral issues there, and you should seriously find something else to do. Please, heed our rules and stop. Cade Calrayn 00:26, April 26, 2016 (UTC) You completely missed my point My reasons from being banned from the site are UNFAIR. Why can't you just let me back on and leave me alone? Seriously, what have I done to you? A 3 year block is ridiculous. 00:31, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Talk to Toprawa and Ralltiir He's the one who started all this trouble. If you look at my old Darth Pickle profile, you will see he banned me for a year, simply because I added a source that wasn't good. It wasn't my fault, I was just trying to do my best. You guys are really killing me, by banning me for no reason. Its not like I vandalize the site or anything. Why are you so vindictive! 01:21, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Please Please. I'm begging you. Let me back on wookieepedia. Being blocked until 2019 is a little excessive. 18:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC)